prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Hiramoto
アキラ|Hiramoto Akira}} is a Japanese professional mangaka serialised in seinen publication Weekly Young Magazine, owned by Kodansha Comics. He was born in Okinawa Prefecture in Japan in 1976, and is currently aged around 39.ハーレム×監獄。壁をぶち壊していく快感と、“女性の強さ”を描きたい | Da Vinci News. (Japanese) Retrieved 08-08-2015. He has produced multiple works while signed to Kodansha Comics, of which the magnum opus was the long-running gag manga "Agonashi Gen to Ore Monogatari". He is currently working on one manga series as the author & artist of ''Prison School'', which won the General Manga Category award at the 37th Kodansha Awards Ceremony in 2013.Winners at 37th Kodansha Manga Awards" | Anime News Network. Retrieved 06-08-2015. His Work Manga Series * - a completed long-running gag manga about low-earning middle-aged shipping company manager Gen and his employees, that ran from Merger Issue No. 5-6 of 1998 to Issue No. 27 in 2009."The Jawless Gen' Story and Mine" Hiramoto Akira: The Published List | Kodansha Comics. (Japanese) Retrieved 08-08-2015. * - a popular manga about the black blues legend selling his soul to the devil and losing his family in order to become a musical legend and roam America, titled after the musician's most famous song.Young Magazine "Me and the Devil Blues" website. (Japanese) Retrieved 08-08-2015. It ran in Kodansha's Monthly Afternoon Magazine from November 25, 2003 to February 25, 2008 before an indefinite haitus."Me and the Devil Blues" Hiramoto Akira: The Published List | Kodansha Comics. (Japanese) Retrieved 08-08-2015. This was the first manga of Hiramoto's to be published in the Northern American market, by Del Rey Manga,"Media Blasters, Del Rey Announce New Manga Licenses" | Anime News Network. Retrieved 09-08-2015. and has begun re-release after haitus in Young Magazine the Third starting in February 6, 2015."Young Magazine the 3rd Magazine's Line-Up Detailed" | Anime News Network. Retrieved 11-09-2015. * - a mature fanservice manga about an assistant at a Japanese hot spring in Tokyo. Having begun as a oneshot, it ran from Issue No. 46 in 2007 to Issue No. 8 in 2008."Overdo Companions and My Story" Hiramoto Akira: Yanmaga KC | Kodansha Comics. (Japanese) Retrieved 08-08-2015. * - a mature comedy manga about the enrollment and internal imprisonment of five boys at a girls school recently turned co-ed, and their struggle to stay enrolled despite resistance from its schoolgirls.Young Magazine "Prison School" website. (Japanese) Retrieved 08-08-2015. The manga is currently serialised starting from Issue No. 10 in 2011 as the author's only series; it was awarded a publisher award from Kodansha and received an anime adaptation by JC Staff."Prison School" Hiramoto Akira: The Published List | Kodansha Comics. (Japanese) Retrieved 08-08-2015. Oneshots and Crossovers * - an illustration published in Issue No. 2 2010 in the Kodansha bimonthly magazine Nemesis.NEMESIS Monthly Shonen Sirius | Kodansha Comics. (Japanese) Retrieved 09-08-2015.NEMESIS Issue No.2 2010: KC Deluxe | Kodansha Comics. (Japanese) Retrieved 09-08-2015. * - a oneshot published in 2011 Issue No. 6 of Nemesis.NEMESIS Issue No.6 2011: KC Deluxe | Kodansha Comics. (Japanese) Retrieved 08-08-2015. * - the first short-story single chapter oneshot based on manga series Kiseijuu. The series is a collaboration with other mangaka to promote the upcoming Parasyte: A Maxim anime."Me and the Devil Blues' Hiramoto to Draw Parasyte Oneshot" | Anime News Network. Retrieved 08-08-2015. It ran in 2014 Issue No. 9 of Monthly Afternoon Magazine, with other authors such as Fairy Tail's Hiro Mashima and Peacemaker's Ryoji Minagawa producing other chapters."Fairy Tail's Mashima to Draw Parasyte One-Shot Manga" | Anime News Network. Retrieved 08-08-2015. * - a single-chapter crossover oneshot between Akira Hiramoto and Katsuhito Nagasawa featuring characters from both universes.Young Magazine 3rd Issue No.4 | Yanmaga Kodansha. '(Japanese)' Retrieved 08-08-2015. Trivia *The Young Magazine editor of Prison School has confirmed that there are spoof Twitter accounts associated with the author.『監獄学園』担当: "kangoku_tantou" Tweet | Twitter. '(Japanese)' Retrieved 08-08-2015. *However, the official author account is not for contact according to its biography.平 本 ア キ ラ (akira_hiramoto) | Twitter Bio *Akira Hiramoto has never appeared in photos or public events and is somewhat more reclusive than other mangaka. *A characterised Akira Hiramoto makes a guest appearance in a three-chapter special promoting the anime adaptation of the [[Prison School (manga)|''Prison School manga]]. Gallery File:AkiraHiramotoAvatar.png|Twitter picture. External links *平 本 ア キ ラ (akira_hiramoto) | Twitter userpage - Official Twitter account (Japanese) *『監獄学園』平本アキラ先生作画動画!! - YouTube - Hiramoto drawing Mari References Category:Manga